Cinq fois ou Alec fût sur le point d'imploser
by CacheCoeur
Summary: Alec n'aime jamais à moitié. Souvent, ses sentiments se retournent contre lui, et Alec s'en contentait parfaitement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un certain sorcier s'en mêle…
1. La première fois

**Titre :** Cinq fois ou Alec Lightwood fût sur le point d'exploser.

 **Auteure :** CacheCoeur

 **Rating :** K+

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas l'univers de _"Shadowhunter"_. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

 **Notes :** Ce petit recueil sera divisé en cinq chapitres, publiés le dimanche ! En espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Il a été écrit dans le cadre de l'échange de cadeau de la Gazette, un topic du forum "La Gazette des bonbons aux citrons" (le lien est sur mon profil), qui propose des défis écritures et qui rassemble une assez grande communauté de fanfictionneurs. Donc, _cet écrit est entièrement dédié à la personne pour laquelle je devais écrire_ , soit, **Neko Kirei**. J'espère que cette lecture te sera agréable, et que tu l'apprécieras.

* * *

Alexander Lightwood regardait toujours les gens avec attention. En réalité, il les observait, et parfois même, il les épiait. Surtout quand il les aimait. Les rares personnes faisant parties de son cercle, ceux qui pouvaient pénétrer dans sa bulle d'intimité, savaient qu'elles pouvaient trouver en Alec, un fils valeureux, un frère loyal et un ami de confiance. Pourtant, l'aîné des Ligtwood était tout sauf valeureux, loyal ou une personne de confiance en ce moment.

L'amour chez les shadowhunters, c'était particulier. C'était un homme, une femme, deux enfants, une belle maison à Idriss et des armes parfaitement affutées dans le placard familial. Alec avait toujours voulu se fondre dans la masse, correspondre point par point à ce que l'on attendait de lui, un héritier des Lightwood et des Trueblood. Il s'était toujours contenté de rester dans le moule, d'être l'exact reflet de l'image du shadowhunter fort, qui savait diriger ses hommes. Et tout le monde y croyait. Alors pourquoi pas lui ?

Il continuait d'observer la scène devant lui. Jace était torse nu, couvert de sueur, et son adversaire était en bien mauvaise posture. Alec essaya de l'examiner, de façon scientifique, objective. Il avait de beaux cheveux blonds, une mâchoire carrée, un sourire ravageur, des yeux toujours chaleureux et amicaux. Une chaleur s'était emparée du corps d'Alec : il n'était jamais très longtemps objectif quand il s'agissait de Jace.

\- Bah alors Alec ? On rêvasse ? le taquina son parabatai.

Alec s'esclaffa discrètement, suivant Jace à travers l'institut. Son cœur tambourinait presque aussi vite que les pas de Jace martelaient le sol de l'institution de New-York. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Jace ? Les parabatais n'avaient pas le droit de tomber amoureux de l'un de l'autre, pour commencer. Mais en plus de ça, Alec était un homme, tout comme Jace.

Il songea à la belle maison de plain-pied à Idris, au coucher de soleil qu'il pourrait y voir, tard le soir sur son balcon. Il pouvait presque entendre ses enfants chahuter joyeusement au pied de l'escalier. Mais à ses côtés, il ne voyait pas une femme. Il voyait Jace et un lit défait juste derrière eux.

Des sueurs froides chassèrent la chaleur qui animait jusque là le corps d'Alec. Aimer un homme, quand on en était un, ce n'était pas bien vu dans la communauté Shadowhunter. Ce n'était pas un crime, ce n'était pas punissable, mais à chaque fois, la personne concernée était reniée par toute sa famille, par tous ses amis. Alec trouvait ce prix bien trop cher à payer, pour aimer librement qui il voulait. Alors il avait essayé de bâillonner son cœur, de boucher toutes les aortes… Les shadowhunters ne croyaient en aucune religion. Alec ne croyait même pas aux anges. Mais il priait tous les dieux pour se réveiller et ne plus penser ce qu'il pensait, pour ne plus aimer comme il aimait. Ce n'était pas normal. Ce n'était pas convenable. Alec se torturait tous les jours, bouche cousue, yeux fermés, et poings serrés. Il avait peur.

\- Ça ne va pas bien Alec ? S'inquiéta soucieusement Jace en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Alec.

Ce dernier s'en dégagea, trop rapidement, comme s'il avait été brûlé par ce simple contact. Alec ne pouvait pas aimer Jace. Il ne pouvait pas aimer son parabatai. Il ne pouvait pas aimer un homme. Il voulait que ça change, tout de suite et maintenant, avant que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne s'en aperçoive.

Alec desserra les poings, ses jointures blanches. Il afficha un faux sourire et il repensa au prix que coûterait son amour, si son homosexualité venait à se savoir. Il renfila son masque de sérénité apparente, pour jouer son meilleur rôle : celui du parfait shadowhunter hétérosexuel, celui du fils Lightwood qui répondait à toutes les attentes parentales. Et il laissa se noyer celui qu'il était réellement, avec cette impression de suffoquer, sous le poids de ses mensonges.

Il était sur le point d'imploser. Trop de sentiments, trop de questions. Il n'y avait qu'un amas d'émotions gluantes et visqueuses au creux de son ventre. Il entendait presque la bombe en lui, _tic tac, tic tac, tic tac…_

\- J'aime mieux quand tu souris, s'approcha Isabelle en lui collant une bise sur la joue.

Il fît semblant de la rejeter, mais il savait que sa petite sœur venait de le désamorcer pour l'empêcher de hurler. Il la remercia sans rien dire, sans remarquer les yeux noirs d'Isabelle inquiets et soucieux pour son frère, qu'elle aimerait toujours, qu'importe le reste.


	2. La deuxième fois

**Notes :** Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes dimanche, les oiseaux chantent, il fait beau, il fait chaud et c'est la finale de la coupe du monde de Football ! Mais c'est surtout un nouveau chapitre de "Cinq fois ou Alec Lightwood fût sur le point d'exploser" ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

Liki : Hey hey ! Tout d'abord je te remercie pour tes reviews sur "Nos psychanalyses", honte à moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait, par manque de temps et je m'en excuse. Sache qu'elles m'ont fait trés plaisir, et qu'elles m'ont encouragées ! Concernant la suite de "Nos psychanalyses", le projet est pour l'instant en pause, mais reprendra trés certainement pour la rentrée ! Je publierai les aventures de Zenophys et de Louis sur wattpad trés probablement, et sur AO3, sans nul doute ! Merci énormément pour ton suivi ! Pleins de bisous sur ta joue !

jadou : Hello ! Merci beaucoup ! Ah malheureusement, c'est un recueil, donc les chapitres seront assez courts, probablement moins de 1000 mots chacun ;). Je te remercie pour tes compliments qui me touchent beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

* * *

Magnus Bane était arrivé dans la vie d'Alec comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était soudain, imprévu, et plus que tout, ce n'était pas désiré. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux du grand sorcier de Brooklyn qui mettait Alec Lightwood particulièrement mal-à-l'aise. Pas que Magnus Bane était une personne désagréable. Non au contraire. Alec ressentait même pour lui un profond respect depuis qu'il l'avait vu combattre contre les sbires de Valentin. Il était peut-être un peu étrange, toujours dans l'excès et manquait sûrement de simplicité, mais la créature obscure ne le mettait pas mal-à-l'aise pour ces raisons…

Peut-être était-ce parce que Magnus flirtait avec lui ouvertement. Bien sûr, Alec savait qu'il plaisait. Il était bien bâti, il avait des yeux clairs, une mâchoire carrée et un côté brun ténébreux qu'il entretenait presque inconsciemment.

Alec avait beau tout faire pour ignorer Magnus, ses gestes ou ses paroles, tout ce qui le concernait s'imposait à lui. Depuis l'invocation du démon Valak, depuis la perte des souvenirs de Clary, Alec n'avait plus l'esprit clair. Quand Magnus avait annoncé que le prix à payer pour que Clarissa Fairchild retrouve sa mémoire était une image de chacun quant à la personne qu'ils aimaient le plus, Alec avait eu immensément peur, comme il n'avait jamais eu peur de toute sa vie. Le visage de Jace était apparu et son cœur avait raté tous ses prochains battements, de peur. Il fallait être idiot pour ne pas comprendre... Idiot pour ne pas s'apercevoir qu'il aimait Jace bien plus qu'un frère. Mais ce qu'il l'avait encore plus déstabilisé que la crainte de savoir son secret révélé, c'étaient les mots du sorcier de Brooklyn.

\- Alec tout va bien, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir.

Il était le seul à avoir compris. Comme un idiot, tout ce qu'il avait réussi à bafouiller avec un minimum de contenance c'était :

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Ça viendra…

Dans les oreilles d'Alec, ça sonnait comme une menace, comme quelque chose d'inéluctable qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à empêcher. Sauf que c'était tout bonnement inimaginable, impossible. Personne ne devait savoir… Et pourtant, désormais, Magnus savait.

C'était pour ça qu'Alexander Lightwood bégayait en sa présence. C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté sans même s'en rendre compte, l'invitation de Magnus à aller boire un verre. Parce qu'au fond, Alec savait que Magnus le comprenait, qu'il pourrait peut-être être enfin un peu lui-même avec quelqu'un. Ça le terrifiait, mais ça le grisait. Il avait envie de connaître Magnus, sans aucun doute… Alec avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un à propos de ses sentiments qui l'assaillaient chaque fois qu'il pensait à son parabatai. Elle était peut-être là, la solution au problème d'Alec… Peut-être qu'il était trop seul, et que Magnus allait réussir à… A quoi ? Alec n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était prêt à tout pour protéger sa famille et son honneur.

Il allait bientôt se marier. Avec une inconnue. Une femme. Pour les Lightwood. Ça le rendait dingue à l'intérieur de lui, mais il était résigné à le faire parce que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire, justement. Il le savait depuis longtemps que ce jour arriverait. Il valait mieux le faire le plus tôt possible et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Personne ne saurait qu'Alec aimait Jace. Personne… A part Magnus. Quand ce dernier avait eu besoin de lui, il avait accouru, sans se poser de questions. Pour soigner Lucian, blessé suite à son combat contre un alpha, Magnus avait eu besoin de lui, de sa force. « La solution amène parfois d'autres problèmes »… La phrase de sa mère n'avait jamais sonné aussi vraie…

\- Prend ce qu'il te faut.

Et il l'avait dit sans bégayer, parce que sa timidité s'était envolée. Alec lui aurait tout donné à ce moment précis. Parce qu'il n'avait plus rien. Le peu d'espoir qu'il avait de vivre sa vie comme il le voulait réellement, s'était envolée. Même si Magnus s'évertuait à flirter avec lui, il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Ensuite, Magnus s'était écroulé dans ses bras. L'aîné des Lightwood s'était retenu de hurler. Pour se calmer, pour ne pas exploser à cause de l'injustice, à cause de tout ce qu'il renfermait au fond de lui, il avait nettoyé avec force le canapé de Magnus, couvert de sang de loup-garou.

\- Un petit verre ? lui avait proposé Magnus, son éternel sourire charmeur en coin, bien q'un peu fatigué.

Il rangea définitivement sa timidité de côté et accepta.

\- A nous ! trinqua Magnus.

Il avala une gorgée non sans grimacer :

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Alors que Jace et Clary étaient déjà là ?

Magnus essaya d'esquiver. Mais Alec avait besoin de l'entendre :

\- J'avais envie de te revoir, avoua finalement le sorcier.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu es venu ? détourna Magnus.

\- Je suis pas sûr…

\- Pendant presque un siècle j'ai fait tous les efforts pour ne rien ressentir envers quelqu'un d'autre. Hommes ou femmes. Tu as débloqué quelque chose en moi.

Ça allait trop loin. Il ne pouvait pas jouer avec les émotions de Magnus… Non. Il ne pouvait pas faire souffrir quelqu'un consciemment comme Jace le faisait souffrir lui, même inconsciemment. Il fallait qu'il s'en aille.

\- Reste au moins pour un verre…

Alec accepta. Egoïstement. Et pour ne pas culpabiliser, il avala d'une traite le contenu de son verre, pour éteindre l'étincelle en lui, qui menaçait de faire exploser tous ses mauvais sentiments.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous plaît toujours ! N'oubliez pas : une review = un sourire et des cookies de ma part ! C'est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !

CacheCoeur :)


	3. La troisième fois

Alec aimait bien Magnus. Et surtout, il aimait beaucoup trop le croiser dans les couloirs de l'institution… Et chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans le même espace, Alec repensait à cette soirée, celle où il était resté tars avec le sorcier alors qu'ils se connaissaient à peine, il avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Toute cette nuit-là, Magnus et Alec avaient bu des cocktails. Siroter aurait été un terme plus exact. Mais rentrant, Alec avait été agréablement surpris. Le Shadowhunter s'était senti bien, léger. C'était certainement l'effet de l'alcool, combiné à cette légère alégresse qui s'était emparé de lui la veille, et qui coulait toujours dans ses veines. Il avait passé l'une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

\- Tu as dû connaître beaucoup de personnes…, avait murmuré Alec.

\- Oui, en effet. L'une des nombreuses malédictions liées à l'immortalité, avait répondu Magnus.

Alec s'était frappé mentalement. Evidemment, il avait dû voir mourir autour de lui plusieurs personnes qu'il avait aimées.

\- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas…

D'un geste de la main Magnus l'avait arrêté :

\- Je me nourrie de ces personnes, de ce qu'elles m'ont appris, apporté. Je suis honoré de les avoir connus et cela surplante le chagrin que j'ai, de les avoir perdues.

\- C'est… Sage ! avait bredouillé Alec.

\- On a tout le temps d'être sage Alexander, quand on a mon âge.

Puis ils avaient discuté, encore et encore, sans voir le temps passer, sans voir les minutes défiler et les secondes s'envoler. Etre avec Magnus, c'était un peu comme se retrouver dans une faille spatio-temporelle. Plus rien n'avait d'importance. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Alexander Lightwood s'était senti lui. Il n'était pas un shadowhunter… Il était juste et simplement, véritablement lui. Alec s'était laissé porter par l'alcool et la musique qui passait en fond :

\- Tu aimes cette chanson ? l'avait interrogé Magnus.

\- Qui ne l'aime pas ? avait rétorqué le soldat.

\- Freddy avait une personnalité rayonnante…

 _I want to break free_ de Queen. Même les Shadowhunters connaissaient cette chanson. Et Alec n'avait jamais réellement fait attention aux paroles. Il voyait juste l'image d'un homme déguisé en femme qui s'amusait à passer l'aspirateur en chantant. Mais désormais, maintenant que Lydia Branwell était là pour reprendre en main l'institut, tout avait changé. Il devait se cacher encore plus que maintenant, et réparer l'honneur de sa famille. Et les paroles de la chanson ricochaient dans sa tête.

« Je veux me libérer ». Si seulement c'était aussi simple. « Je veux me libérer de tes mensonges ». Si seulement il en avait le courage. « Dieu sait que je veux me libérer ». C'est pourtant lui qui l'a enchaîné à cette vie. « Je suis tombé amoureux ». Si seulement il avait su, si seulement il avait pu taire ses sentiments à propos de Jace. « Je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois ». Il aurait aimé que ça n'arrive jamais…

\- J'ai l'impression que ma vie toute entière est un mensonge, avait-il avoué à Magnus, un jour ou il faisait un rapport à l'enclave concernant un cadavre humain.

Parler avec Magnus, c'était être libre. Libre de ses mensonges et il osait enfin dire ce qui n'allait pas, ce qui le rendait malade au fond de lui :

\- J'ai toujours tout fait pour mes parents, pour l'enclave… Et j'ai toujours fait tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais songer à vivre pour toi…, lui avait conseillé Magnus.

« Je suis tombé amoureux ». Comment savait-on ? Comment savoir s'il était vraiment amoureux ? « Je suis tombé amoureux pour la première fois, et cette fois je savais que c'était sérieux ». Peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais aimé réellement Jace, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas l'amour et qu'il connaissait juste le fait d'être attiré par un homme. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment tombé amoureux de Jace. Mais Alec n'en savait rien, et Magnus avait fichu un sacré bazar dans ce qui était déjà, un bazar. Il l'avait troublé.

Il lui avait dit d'écouter son cœur aussi. Mais son cœur ne disait rien. Il faisait juste « Boum boum », dans sa poitrine et pour Alec qui ne l'avait jamais écouté, cela ne voulait rien dire. Il était incapable de traduire ses propres battements, parce qu'il les avait ignorés trop longtemps. Il aimait tellement de monde… Mais plus encore, il devait admettre que Magnus lui plaisait. Et qu'il ne pourrait jamais être avec lui, ni même penser à essayer d'être avec lui. Il y avait bien trop en jeu. Ce n'était pas comme avec Jace. Alec, même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis, savait depuis le début que rien ne serait possible avec Jace. Avec Magnus, tout était possible et c'était effrayant…

Il s'agenouilla sur le tapis, devant Lydia.

« Je veux me libérer », chantait Freddy Mercury dans sa tête. Mais entre vouloir et pouvoir… Alec devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie. Il devait faire ce qui était juste. Devait faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa famille.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Dieu sait que je veux me libérer », hurlait Freddy Mercury dans sa tête. Mais Dieu se fichait bien de lui. La vérité, c'était qu'Alec n'avait jamais eu le choix, et qu'il était condamné à une vie de mensonge.

\- Lydia Branwell veux-tu m'épouser, moi, Alec Lightwood ?

Et dans sa tête, le volume était si fort qu'il était devenu sourd, qu'il lui tambourinait le crâne, le frappait le fracassait. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient dangereusement. Il était sur le point d'exploser. « Mais la vie continue », fredonnait le chanteur. Il tenta de s'apaiser. De penser à l'alcool. L'ivresse. Aux yeux de Magnus. La bienveillance. De penser aux gens qu'il aimait. Et il ravala l'explosion au fond de son cœur. Alexander Lightwood était en train de faire une belle connerie et il le savait… Tout ça parce qu'au fond, il avait peur. Il n'avait plus qu'à rejeter Magnus maintenant, et avec lui, les doutes qu'il avait semé dans son cœur.


	4. La quatrième fois

Alec se retournait dans son lit. Il repensait à cette conversation, celle ou il avait annoncé son mariage à Magnus. Celui ou il l'avait remercié, pour son conseil, celui de suivre son cœur. Alec revoyait la réaction de Magnus, passant de plaisanterie, à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tu honores les traditions familiales…

\- C'est un partenariat entre la famille de Lydia et la mienne, avait répondu Alec.

Il se souvenait de ce murmure, mais plus encore des mots que lui-même avait employé. Alec Lightwood avait parlé de partenariat… « Partenariat » ! Deux âmes qui s'unissaient pour la vie, pour fonder une seule et même famille. Là ou il y aurait dû avoir des sentiments et de l'amour, il n'y avait que du paragrammatisme et du raisonnement.

Il se retourna encore une fois dans son lit, sans trouver le sommeil. Il se mariait demain.

\- Tu sera misérable toute ta vie. Tu ne mérites pas ça et moi non plus ! l'avait prévenu Magnus.

En fait, le sorcier avait tout fait pour le faire changer d'avis. Mais Alec, lui, il était sûr de lui. Se marier avec Lydia, c'était la seule solution pour préserver le nom des Lightwood, pour se préserver lui. Alors peut-être qu'il serait malheureux, mais au moins, il était certain de ne pas tomber. De ne pas tomber en disgrâce, de ne pas tomber amoureux de Magnus…

Il finit par se lever, arpentant discrètement les couloirs de l'institution. Isabelle faisait de gros efforts, dictant ses ordres, imposant ses choix sur la couleur des tentures et sur l'emplacement au centimètre prés des pétales de fleurs pour parterre nuptial. Il rendit une rapide visite à Clary, qui demeurait aux côtés de sa mère, toujours endormie. Son téléphone sonna et son cœur rata un battement. Magnus voulait le voir… Il s'y rendit.

Alexander se décida à rester froid. Alec parlait d'honneur, Magnus d'amour.

\- Les Shadowhunters tombent amoureux aussi. Dis-moi que tu es amoureux de Lydia et je laisserai tomber ! expliqua Magnus.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Et Alec sût qu'il n'avait pas répondu ce qu'il fallait, qu'il aurait dû dire « oui ».

\- Tu ne fais que m'embrouiller, l'accusa le soldat.

\- Cette confusion que tu éprouves, devrait te faire comprendre. Cette confusion elle est très claire. D'abord c'est des symptômes, tu as le souffle coupé chaque fois que tu aperçois la personne désirée, tu frisonnes quand il est prés de toi et que son souffle te caresse…

Alec resta de marbre. Mais à l'intérieur… A l'intérieur, tout en lui gémissait, tremblait, frissonnait. Magnus était un verre d'eau, et l'eau, un assoiffé.

\- Je sais que tu ressens la même chose que moi.

\- T'as aucune idée de ce que je ressens !

Il marqua une pause, sur le point d'exploser. Alec n'en pouvait plus… Avec Jace il savait que rien n'était possible. Mais avec Magnus… Oh ça oui ! avec Magnus tout était possible ! Tout changerait !

\- C'est un jeu pour toi. Tu flirtes, tu ricane…

Alec avait peur. Magnus s'amusait de tout et de rien, mais lui, il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop risqué, il avait trop à perdre, si jamais il osait jouer. Il pourrait tout perdre pour lui. Ses amis, sa famille, sa carrière… Il fallait rester sur le chemin de la raison. Son devoir lui tenait à cœur.

Ce fût en pensant à ça, qu'il s'avança jusqu'à l'autel, accompagné de Jace. Il observa la salle. Clary et Simon étaient beaux, tout le monde souriait même ses parents. Et pourtant Alec se sentait étranger à tout ceci, comme un simple spectateur, condamné à regarder la même scène d'un mauvais film d'horreur.

Sa sœur s'avança, suivie de Lydia. Alec la trouva belle, étincelante. Elle marcha doucement. Un peu trop au goût d'Alec. Il voulait en finir au plus vite, ne plus jamais en reparler. Mécaniquement, il respecta le protocole.

\- Le moment est venu pour Alexander Lightwood et Lydia Branwell de se marquer mutuellement la rune de mariage, annonça la voix du frère silencieux.

Et son cœur tapa fort, comme un marteau contre une enclume. Il eut la nausée.

\- Une rune sur la main, l'autre sur le cœur.

Le cœur… Ironique quand Alec suivait le chemin de la raison. Il eut envie de rire, de ricaner. C'était si ridicule. Lydia leva la stèle, prête à marquer la première rune. Tout était bien, tout était parfait. Puis Magnus entra dans la salle et comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait c'était le bordel dans la tête d'Alec.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sorcier vient faire ici ? pesta sa mère.

Magnus resta planté, au bout de l'allée, à l'endroit même ou il avait découvert Lydia dans sa robe de mariée. Sa mère se leva, demandant à l'intrus de sortir :

\- C'est entre lui et moi, s'il me demande de partit, je le ferai.

Pourtant, Magnus avait déclaré avoir abattu sa dernière carte la veille. Mais il était là, encore. Il osait, il s'en fichait, parce qu'il aimait et Alec aurait voulu faire comme lui. Il essaya de faire taire le marteau de son cœur, contre sa poitrine devenue enclume.

Alec ne savait plus rien. Il entendit la voix de Jace, venue d'ailleurs, celle de Lydia, dont il ne comprit aucun mot.

\- J'ai…, bredouilla-t-il. J'ai du mal à respirer.

L'air était devenu épais, et bien trop dense. Ce serait ça, sa vie ? Respirer pour toujours un air épais et trop dense ? Un air de mensonge ? Parce qu'il manquait de courage ? Etait-ce vraiment l'honneur qui le faisait trahir à ce point qui il était ? Ou était-ce la peur de voir tout son monde être bousculé parce qu'il aimait les hommes ? Alexander avait les réponses à toutes ces questions… Il regarda Lydia dans les yeux :

\- Je pensais qu'on faisait le bon choix. Mais c'est une erreur.

\- T'as pas à t'expliquer, chuchota Lydia en continuant de sourire.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé.

\- Je veux que tu sois heureux…

Il ne la méritait pas. Parce que lui, il ne l'aurait jamais rendu heureuse. Et il comprit, qu'il avait été sur le point de les condamner tous les deux parce qu'il était lâche, parce qu'il avait peur d'affronter réellement ses sentiments ;

Alec fît face à Magnus. Pour la première fois… Il prit le temps de se poser. Non pas pour réfléchir : le temps n'était plus à la réflexion. Mais pour savourer une dernière fois son secret, que n'appartenait à lui, que pour quelques secondes, avant que tout explose autour de lui.

Le shadowhunter descendit les marches, s'avançant, retournant sur ses pas. Il était déterminé sûr de lui, et s'avança, confiant.

\- Alec qu'est-ce que …, siffla sa mère.

\- Laisse-moi.

Il avança. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Alec allait le faire. Il allait embrasser un homme. Devant ses parents, devant sa famille, devant toutes les délégations envoyées par l'enclave… Il attrapa Magnus par le col, le cœur toujours battant sur le point d'exploser, conscient des regards sur eux. Et quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, il n'y eut que de la douceur, de la quiétude et cette sensation que tout irait mieux demain, et encore mieux le surlendemain. Parce qu'après avoir embrassé Magnus, il était prêt à tout.


	5. La cinquième fois

Ils en avaient bien traversé des épreuves… Il y avait eu les doutes, les peurs, les disputes, les cauchemars, les guerres, le devoir des shadowhunters… Mais Magnus et Alec avaient traversé tout ceci. Ça n'avait ni été rose, ni doux, ni facile. D'abord, il y avait eu le mépris des shadowhunters, le rejet, comme Alec s'y attendait.

Isabelle, Jace, Clary, et même Simon, étaient restés à ses côtés, toujours. Sa mère avait fini par accepter la situation, envoyant promener sa précieuse « Dura lex, sed lex », parce qu'elle aimait son fils, qu'importe le reste. Son père, avait été plus difficile et encore aujourd'hui, les relations d'Alec avec ce-dernier n'étaient pas au beau fixe.

\- A quoi tu penses ? murmura la voix de Magnus à son oreille.

Alec se retourna dans le lit, s'étirant avant de bailler pour se blottir dans les bras de son amant.

\- A tout ce qu'on a parcouru.

Ils en avaient fait du chemin. Ils avaient affronté la peur de l'immortalité, de la solitude de Magnus, les difficultés d'Alec à s'aimer et à s'accepter tel qu'il était…

\- Tu sais, je crois que sans toi…, commença Alec.

\- Ta vie serait moins belle ? termina Magnus à sa place.

Ils se regardèrent, avant de s'esclaffer et le shadowhunter se redresser sur ses coudes pour embrasser l'homme avec lequel il partageait sa vie depuis déjà plus de cinq ans. Et dire qu'il avait failli passer à côté de ce bonheur, de cette histoire…

C'était incroyable, ce qu'il pouvait ressentir pour une seule personne. Être avec Magnus, c'était toujours une aventure. On ne savait jamais ce qui allait se passer dans la journée, et là ou Alec était parfois trop rigoureux, trop terre-à-terre, Magnus apportait de la fantaisie, de la souplesse dans sa vie. Alec disait souvent que, malgré le fait que le sorcier soit le plus âgé des deux, c'était lui, le plus mature. Finalement, ça lui avait prit du temps, avant de réaliser qu'il aimait Magnus. Qu'il l'aimait vraiment, pleinement… Alec ne se souvenait pas avec précision du moment ou il avait prit conscience de ça. Il se souvenait juste de s'être réveillé un jour, dans le lit de Magnus, et de s'être dit, qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller autre part.

\- Je pourrais passer ma vie ici, chuchota Alec.

\- Malheureusement pour toi, nous avons autre chose de prévue ! le secoua Magnus en se levant.

Le shadowhunter ronchonna dans son oreiller, avant de se préparer à son tour, pour se rendre à l'institution, qu'il dirigeait. Jace l'accueillit, le serrant dans ses bras et si ce geste pouvait auparavant essorer le cœur d'Alec de tout son sang, aujourd'hui, cela ne lui procurait plus aucun sentiment, si ce n'était celui d'enlacer son meilleur-ami dans ses bras. Derrière lui, se trouvait Clary, rayonnante dans sa robe dorée. Isabelle était là-aussi et le pressa en l'agrippant par la main, l'arrachant à celle de Magnus, qui laissa son petit-ami aux bons soins de sa sœur cadette.

\- Tu es en retard ! lui reprocha-t-elle en époussetant ses épaules. Ton costume est un peu sale !

\- Je sais avec Magnus on s'est un peu perdu et…, il s'arrêta, passant une main dans ses cheveux noirs.

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel et le guida jusqu'à une petit pièce isolée.

\- Elle veut te parler !

\- D'accord, accepta Alec en entrant dans la chambre.

Aline Penhallow, était assise devant sa coiffeuse, déjà maquillée, habillée et coiffée. Sa robe blanche soulignait ses courbes, tout en restant ample, légère. Elle était belle, comme l'avait été Lydia…

\- Tu voulais me voir ? l'interrogea Alec.

\- Oui. J'ai un service à te demander.

Aline et lui, n'avaient jamais été proches. Même s'ils avaient vécus ensemble, qu'ils avaient été deux amis d'enfance, Alec et Aline avaient tous deux des caractères trop similaires pour apprendre à se connaître. Aline était une personne introvertie, assez discrète et elle avait beaucoup souffert suite à l'affaire de « Sebastian Verlac », son cousin ou plutôt, Jace Morgenstern…

\- J'ai peur ! souffla l'asiatique.

\- Il serait temps… Si tu veux t'enfuir, je peux encore t'escorter, plaisanta Alec.

\- Tu sais…, avoua Aline. Si je me marie aujourd'hui tu y es pour beaucoup.

Alec écarquilla les yeux, sans comprendre.

\- C'est pour ça que je voudrais te demander d'être mon témoin aujourd'hui. C'est un peu fourbe de ma part, je le reconnais. Mais je n'étais pas sûre que tu acceptes...

\- Alors qu'au dernier moment, tu savais que je ne pourrais plus refuser, grogna Alec non sans sourire.

\- C'est ça, s'esclaffa Aline.

\- Ce sera un honneur ! affirma Alec en présentant son bras à Aline.

Les parents de cette dernière avaient refusé de venir. Ca dégoutait profondément Alec.

\- J'espère que je fais le bon choix, murmura Aline en fermant les yeux, avant de faire le premier pas.

\- L'amour n'est pas un choix. Et s'il l'était, tu peux être fier du tien ! répondit Alec.

Et alors qu'il remontait l'allée, pour conduire Aline jusqu'à l'autel, cette dernière le remercia. C'était grâce à Alec, qu'elle avait osé, eu la force de parler à la personne qui l'attendait aujourd'hui fermement devant le pasteur. Alec avait affiché sa relation avec Magnus, un homme et une créature obscure qui plus était. Il n'avait pas flanché, était resté le même, et il avait donné à Aline le courage. Le courage d'affronter ses parents, le monde, les shadowhunters, et d'épouser aujourd'hui, la femme de sa vie, Helen Blackthorn.

Au moment ou les deux jeune-femme se dirent oui, le cœur d'Alec faillit exploser de joie. Parce que c'était la victoire de l'amour, qu'importe le sexe, qu'importe le sang. Et quand Magnus posa un genoux à terre pour lui demander sa main une fois la réception terminée, il laissa son être entier imploser pour de bon, comblé et amoureux.

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce recueil ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Si vous voulez plus d'écrits sur "Shadowhunter" n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews : elles sont le seul moyen dont nous disposons, nous auteurs, pour savoir si nous sommes vraiment lus et si ce que l'on fait est apprécié !

A bientôt, sur de nouveaux projets :)

CacheCoeur


End file.
